The Last Train Knight
|image = |Row 1 title = Created by |Row 1 info = Hiatt Grey |Row 2 title = Starring |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Guest starring |Row 4 title = Music by |Row 4 info = Hans Zimmer Shinji Miyazaki Yasuharu Takanashi |Row 5 title = Production company |Row 5 info = Hiatt Grey Pictures }}The Last Trainbot Knight is a season 8 movie in The League of Ed-venturers' Ed-ventures!. And it is the sequel to Trainbots: Thorn Jab. Main Summery Sometime after The Battle of Nebular III, Thomas has left to find the true Train Prime, and things have gotten bad on Earth as the US government set up a new Trainsformers hunting team: The TES (aka The Trainsformers Extermination Squad), and the League of Ed-venturers, their new friend Clawout, Twilight, and Spike reunite with the Griffin/Eeveelution Family and the Crystal Prep Girls as they all became wanted fugitives with Brian finding and saving surviving Trainbots while Selena is off to college and is unable to make any phone calls with them. But soon a Trainbot-like protocol droid comes in and he takes Brian, Sylveon, Stewie, Peter, the Crystal Prep Girls, Twilight, Spike, and the League of Ed-venturers to Japan where they meet his master: Lord Qubert who is the last of his family, and that Brian is the last knight to save the world from an upcoming threat. And now Brian, Sylveon, Stewie, Peter, the Crystal Prep Girls, Twilight, Shining Armor, the royals, Spike, and the League of Ed-venturers with the help of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Stepney, and the some new Sailor Scouts: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto must set off the one powerful thing that can save the world, and figuring out if Rini and Stepney's new best friend Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn, the guardian of destruction reincarnated and battling a new friend-turned-enemy. Plot Trivia *This film is based off of the movie: "Transformers: The Last Knight", but with deleted and extended scenes that were removed from the film. And with a mixture with the entire third season of "Sailor Moon Crystal". *This marks the first appearance of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, PROXY, Queen Galaxia, Professor Qubert, Clocker, TIE, Sawvage, Chainer, Hunter, Blister, Ballistic, The Insect Bots, Angel Death, and Cybertrain. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Operation: Wipeout. Scenes * Soundtrack # # # # # #Sailor Moon Crystal - She Who Brings Destruction # # # # # # # #Sailor Moon Crystal - Hotaru # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Sailor Moon Crystal - Hotaru's Feelings # # #Sailor Moon Crystal - Tragic Battle #Sailor Moon Crystal - Silence Glaive # #Titan A.E. - Creation/Bob (When Cybertrain becomes together and all the Trainbots return to it) #Coldplay - Atlas (End credits song) Category:Movies Category:Season 8 Movies Category:Projects made by Hiatt Grey Category:The Trainbots Arc Category:The Sailor Moon Arc Category:Brian Griffin Centered Works Category:Thomas Brillington Centered Works